warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iris
By: Info This fanfic will be told from the POV of Iris. Chapter One: Forgotten "Iris! Iris!" called my older brother, Chrysanthos. He looked up at me from a tree far below my soaring wings. "Coming!" I called as I swooped down to him. "Let's go home, enough training for today," he said as he unfolded his bright green wings. He smiled at me and looked ahead. "Race you there!" he called as he uncoiled himself from the tree branch. "No fare!" I said as I spread my feathered wings. "You got a head start!" I flew after him, smiling happily. "Too bad!" he said as he flew towards our den. I banked left around the sharp turn, and I noticed that he had slowed down. I beat him to the den, but I knew he let me win because he was my big brother. "You beat me," he said happily as he ruffled the feathers on my head with his wing. I smiled an laughed. I loved my big brother an he's always there for me, and I wouldn't change that for the world. "Hey! Mom! We're home!" called Chrysanthos. No one answered. The den was dark and the air was strangely still. Chrysanthos slithered inside the den and I followed him. I bumped into something on the ground. I let out a scream as I realized that it was Mom. She was obliviously ill. Her scales were pale an here eyes were closed. "Iris, you stay here and make sure she doesn't get any worse, I'll go and get Queen Ione," said my brother. I nodded nervously. He spread his wings and flew to the Queen's den. "Please hurry," I said, worried. Chrysanthos came back with the Queen. "What happened?" she asked as she lit the torch in the room with a blue-green flame. "We came back from training," I started. "And we found her like this," ended Chrysanthos. "Hrm," said Queen Ione as she thought. The Queen placed her wing on Mom's forehead. "She's burning up, someone get me some cold water from the spring," ordered the Queen. Chrysanthos nodded and flew off. "Iris," said Queen Ione. "You see that flower over there, the one with a diamond-shaped yellow petals?" I glanced around the room lit with the green flame. It was decorated with flowers and plants of all sorts that grew in and around the walls. I shortly spotted that flower that Queen Ione was talking about. "That one?" I asked, pointing towards the flower with my wing. "Yes, bring it here, please," she said. I plucked the flower from it's roots in the wall and brought it to the Queen. She ground the flowers petals to a pulp and made Mom swallow it. Just then, Chrysanthos flew in though the den entrance with moss soaked with water. He placed it on Mom's forehead. "Good," said Queen Ione. We took Mom to the Medicine Den where all of the sick dragons go. We laid her down in a bed of moss and flowers. "Will she be O.K?" I asked. The Queen gave no answer. Then, King Hyacinthus, slithered into the den. "What happened?" he asked his mate. "The children's mother is sick," she said. She slithered closer to him and whispered something into his ear. He nodded then sighed. "You both did the right thing, your father would have been proud," said the King. Chrysanthos narrowed his eyes and looked down. The two left the den, and left our family alone in the medicine den. Chrysanthos slammed his wing up against the wall and let out an angry scream. "What's wrong, brother?" I asked, a bit frightened. "It's just. Our stupid. Dad." he hissed, slamming his wing up against the wall at the end of every sentence. "What are you so angry at him all the time?" I asked. He turned around, gold eyes blazing. "Don't you see? He left us and mom while I was just a young hatchling and you nothing more than an egg! He doesn't care about us, his own kids, nor his own wife! And now Mom is dieing, and he's off in some place without even caring about her!" he hissed back. "Maybe he left for a reason?" I suggested. He turned to face the wall again. He rubbed his eye with his wing and said "I wish that were the case." We had to go back to our den that night. Queen Ione stayed up all night making sure that Mom would live. I couldn't fall asleep. I laid down in my bed. "Chrysanthos?" I called. "Yes, Iris," he said. I guess he couldn't sleep either. "I-I just wanted to make sure that you were O.K," I told him. "Just go to sleep, everything will be O.K," he comforted, because he knew I was scared. Chapter Two: Fallen Dawn broke through the den entrance. I slithered out of bed and noticed that Chrysanthos' bed across the room was empty. I slithered over to the den entrance. "Chrysanthos!" he called. I heard yelling in the distance, and it's voice was plainly my brother's. I followed the sound of his voice. I saw him and Xaphan fighting by the waterfall. His best friend, Dahlia, was by his side. "Don't you dare even get near her again!" hissed Chrysanthos. "I don't care about how much power you want! You will never rule this tribe, because I will never let you become her mate!" Xaphan said something, but it was to quiet to hear. "Why, you-" hissed my brother as he lunged for Xaphan's throat. Dahlia had to hold him back. "Come on," she said, struggling. "He isn't worth it! We should go back to the medicine den." Chrysanthos narrowed his eyes, then took a deep breath. His head turned to face me. "Iris," he said with kindness. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still asleep." I shook my head. "Come on," he said as he flew over to me. "Lets go and see Mom." My brother, Dahlia, and I flew over to the medicine den. Mom was still in her bed, not moving. Queen Ione was at her side, but I think she had given up. She turned to look at us and said "Sweethearts-" Her voice was interrupted by Mom's voice. "Iris...Chrysanthos...." she murmured. "Come here." We raced over to her while Dahlia stayed at the den entrance. Mom touched Chrysanthos' wing with her own. "Son," she said. "Take good care of your sister, make me proud." Her eyes were closed, for she was too weak to open them. "Iris," she said, her wing now touching mine. "I know you have a great destiny. Rule this land with pride." With that, her wing went limp, and her breathing ceased. "Mom..." whimpered Chrysanthos. Tears filled Queen Ione's eyes. Then I knew that she was gone. I covered my face with my wings, trying to hide my tears as they streaked down my face. The Queen took us home that day. She told us if anything is ever wrong, to come and see her. She said that she knew that this would come, and that it would be very difficult to overcome. Then I had remembered that Queen Ione was Mom's sister, but they had grown quite distant over the years. Queen Ione left our den once night fell with much grief in her heart. Chapter Three: Destiny I woke up to the cold morning air. Chrysanthos' bed was empty again. I let out a sigh and went to search for him. He was with Dahlia, her pink wings wrapped around him. "It'll be alright, she is watching over you from the Starlit Skies now," she comforted. My brother had his eyes covered with his wings and said nothing. I fluttered over to them, missing Mom greatly. He let out a sigh and folded his wings against his sides. "Iris," he said with a sigh. He opened up his mouth to speak again, but he was interrupted by the roar of flapping wings. Xaphan flew down from the skies, and the raging fire immediately lit inside of Chrysanthos. "Oh, what do you want?" my brother hissed. "Nothing," hissed back Xaphan. I knew a fight would start soon, even though only six words were said. Dahlia, our peacemaker, then said "I've told you this before, he isn't worth it, Chrysanthos." Chrysanthos growled and narrowed his eyes at Xaphan. The red wyvern just stared at him, as if mocking him. "Sorry, about your mother, Cry''santhos," mocked Xaphan. A flurry of green and gold feathers erupted into the forest as Chrysanthos lunged at his enemy. Hissing and swearing echoed through the forest. "Xaphan! Chrysanthos!" hissed a voice, sharply. The two dragons stopped fighting and looked at Queen Ione. The she-dragon shouted at them for a while. She told them that they were fellow tribe members, not enemies. A bit frightened actually, I seemed to shrink down into the forest. The Queen sighed and turned to face me. "Your dismissed," she told Chrysanthos and Xaphan. The two nodded and flew off in different directions. Queen Ione slithered towards me. "Iris," she said with a sigh. "Um, yes," I said, nervously. "I need you to be more of a leader around your brother, especially when he gets like this," she said. "Um, yes," I said, noticing that Dahlia was still here. "But why?" "I know that he is your older brother, and that you look up to him." The Queen paused. "But he has a temper just like..." She let out a small smile. "...Just like Laelia did." She gazed off into the distance, remembering her younger sister. As her mind came back to Earth, she looked at me again. "What I'm trying to say is, Iris, that you have a great destiny ahead of you. You need to learn to be a leader, a great Queen for your tribe," said Queen Ione with pride. My eyes widened with shock. "Y-You mean, I am to be Queen one day?" I asked, surprised. She nodded. "It was decided by the Starlit Skies even before you were born," answered the Queen. Before I could ask any more questions, she flew off. Something inside of her seemed to pain her. I took a deep breath, for I was quite scared about becoming Queen. ''"O.K," I thought to myself. "You are letting this worry you too much. You are a half-wing of Chrysanthos, your brother. You are just learning to hunt and fight, don't let this bother you now." I exhaled and flew away... Chapter Four: My Prince I flew swiftly through the forest, my wings spread proudly. I heard the swish of leaves close by me. I stopped and quickly perched at a close branch. A flurry of blue and green feathers surrounded me as someone slammed into me. "Hey!" I hissed as I coiled my tail around another branch. "Watch where you're going!" "Sorry," the dragon replied. Then I noticed that he wasn't a tribe member. He was an Amphithere dragon about my age with blue and black feathers. His most noticeable feature were his stunning silver and aqua blue eyes. I found myself blushing, for he was very handsome. He folded his wings against his sides and asked me "Are you O.K? I didn't mean to run into you." "Um, yes, I'm fine," I replied. He held out his wing and said "I'm Silvanus, who are you?" "I-I'm, um, Iris of the Silent Forest Tribe," I replied. "Very nice to meet you." He smiled sweetly. "And you also," he said. We started talking for a while. He said that he was an orphan for as long as he could remember. He has lived as a loner for all of his life, traveling all throughout the world. Category:Fanfiction Category:Icewish's Pages